With the development of video capture and processing technologies, more and more devices have a video capture function. For example, most current portable mobile devices (e.g., mobile phone, personal digital assistant PDA, tablet computer, etc.) are all equipped with a camera capable of capturing video. During the process in which a user captures a video, in particular, when capturing video in mobility, shaking of the camera will cause a jitter phenomenon in the captured video, which results in degradation of video quality. To this end, video quality is usually improved through anti-shaking processing. Generally, an objective of video anti-shaking processing is generating a compensated video, such that undesired jitter between video frames is alleviated or eliminated in the compensated video.
Some video anti-shaking solutions are based on hardware. For example, the video stability may be enhanced by a gravity sensor, an accelerometer sensor, a gyroscope, a mechanic shock absorber, an angular velocity transducer or a dedicated optical anti-shaking device. Due to the need of additional hardware, this video anti-shaking solution will cause increase of device size and/or cost. A software-based video anti-shaking solution may compensate and eliminate jitter in the captured video through a video/image processing technology without increasing additional hardware overheads. However, in the known software-based video anti-shaking solution, the inter-frame motion generally adopts a block matching or feature point matching method, which is, however, rather time-consuming and low-efficiency. Moreover, the known software video anti-shaking solution always cannot handle complex scenarios, for example, presence of a larger moving object, shadow, shield, etc. Particularly, the known software anti-shaking solution cannot distinguish random object movement in video from intentional camera movement, affecting the accuracy of anti-shaking processing.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a fast, efficient, and low-cost video anti-shaking solution.